The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the neutral state of a manual transmission for motor vehicles.
The neutral state of the transmission of a motor vehicle should be detected in order to purify exhaust gas discharged from the engine of the motor vehicle and reduce fuel consumption thereof. In the conventional remote control type manual transmission, the neutral position is detected using an arrangement in which switches are provided for the plural shift rods thereof, the switches being connected in series and adapted to be closed when the respective shift rods are in their neutral positions. In the case where such a transmission includes three shift rods, for example, three swtiches are provided; thus, it is required that spaces for accommodating the three switches be secured in the casing of the transmission and also that three threaded holes for mounting the switches respectively be formed through the wall of the casing. Obviously, however, such a prior-art arrangement is disadvantageous in that the cost is inevitably increased and difficulty is encountered in designing the transmission to secure such spaces.